warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Defensive Drones Build Times & Repair Information Effective Titan Levels vs Turrets Additional Facts *The Titan was introduced to the[[ Event Shop| Event Shop]] during Operation: Red Storm (2014) *The Titan was Removed from the Event Shop following [[Operation: Floodgate 2|'Operation: Floodgate '''2]]. *The '''Titan' received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 2nd, 2014. *Production of the '''Titan is LIMITED to ONE. *The forth Unit in War Commander to have a Production Limit 'not dictated by space requirements. *The Titan spawns 'Defensive Drones to fight along side of itself in the same manner as the Widowmaker and Widowmaker X does. *As a Defensive Drone is destroyed a replacement spawns to maintain the requied number. *The Titan's Thorium Technology Advantage 'at Level 5 increases the number of 'Defensive Drones from 3 to 5. *The Titan fires a barrage of Missiles onto its targets. Although larger this barrage effect is similar to the Rocket Barrage Turret, Elite Razorback and the Elite Hellfire. *Due to the low Space requirements it is possible to have both the Titan and the Spectre in the same Air Platoon while still having 1,100 available Space remaining for other Aircraft. *The Required Building 'Levels to produce a Level 1 Titan ( with total 'XP gained for Upgrading each ) : **Level 5 Command Center '( 1,491,025 xp ) **Level 10 'Tech Center '( 9,020,511 xp ) **Level 10 'Metal / Oil Storage's 'x 8 ( 32,979,272 xp ) *The total 'Experience Points gained from Upgrading ONLY the Required Buildings is 43,490,808 xp 'which would make a '''Player's Absolute Minimum Level '''to produce a Titan = 'LEVEL 27. However, It is more likely a Minimum Level of 29 or 30 '''due to the construction and upgrading of other non Titan related Buildings and Defenses. In-Game Quotes External Links *[https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/437477/p1 '''Official Discussion: The Titan] Animated Photo titan1.gif|Titan Action In Spire Deposit 1 titan hs 2.gif|Titan 1 of Event HS 2 titan 2 hs 2.gif|Titan 2 of Event HS 2 Gallery Titan-EventShop(withReq).png|Event Shop Requirments Titan-EventShop(LastChance).png|Unavailable following Operation: Floodgate 2 Titan-EventShopDescriptionBox.jpg|Event Shop Description Box Titan-UnlockMessage.jpg|Unlock Message titan 10.jpg|Level 10 Message Box Hellstorm-L15-MessageBox.jpg|Level 15 ( Veteran 5 ) Message Box Titan-L01(AF-10)-Repair.jpg|Level 1 Repair Info ( Level 10 Airfield ) GameUpdate 04-02-14.jpg|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 TitanInAirfield.PNG|The Titan in the Airfield Titan for wiki.png|Air Platoon showing both the Titan & Spectre TitanAttacking1.jpg|Titan Firing Missiles on the Attack TitanArt(KixeyeForum).jpg|Titan Art TitanArt(kixeyePlayerProfilePage).jpg|Titan Art : Kixeye Player Profile Page Titan14.jpg|Titan lvl 14 with Airfield 10 Updated stats File:Titen-Lv01(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv02(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv03(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv04(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv05(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv06(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv07(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv08(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv09(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv10(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv11(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv12(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv13(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv14(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Titen-Lv15(AF-Lv10).jpg|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Unique Units Category:Aircraft Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:Unavailable Category:A to Z